Tenma Asaboshi
Tenma Asaboshi '(天魔朝星, ''Tenma Asaboshi lit. Heavenly Demon of the Morning Star) is a self proclaimed "Exorcist" (エクソシスト, Ekusoshisuto), as well as "Priest" (祭司, Saishi), two titles he has become known by. He is, by his own words, an honest Priest who only wishes to cleanse the world off Demons, after being trained to do so by his father, but has become notorious for using Demon Subordination Magic in order to enslave, and use said Demons he has defeated to aid him in battle. He is a Priest of the Kismos Cathedral of tremendous power, being granted permission to leave the organization's barracks to roam Earth Land and annhilate any demonic entity he comes across, and return whenever he pleases, being one of the few Priests to be given such a privilege within the organization. Appearance Tenma is an adult in his mid 50's, and sports all black vestments, a shirt and pants, along with black shoes. He wears a dark grey duster on top of his outfit, one that barely reaches his feet, with a high collar, and is always open, revealing the golden cross he has tied around his neck. He has a surprisingly muscular build, not being out of shape at all, which is to be expected from a man who battles Demons almost regulary. He has messy brown hair, with bangs split in the middle, revealing his forehead, as well as brown, pupiless eyes. Personality Despite what one might believe, Tenma doesn't find joy in fighting, even if it is against his "natural enemy", the Demons. He instead wishes for the fighting to end, for him to retire and live peacefully, but feels that he is forever burdened to hunt down Demons until none are left, believing it to be his duty, after being taught so by his own father. He strongly believes that Demons taint the world with darkness, and that they must be destroyed, even if it means using Demons as well, believing that even if it may taint him, he will atleast continue his duty. He is simply an extermist, willing to do whatever he can in order to ensure that Demons, powerful or weak, are stopped, even if it means trusting the words of other Demons, and sparing them, for now. Tenma shows no guilt or a hint of regret for any actions he may have in his Demon hunting, even if it means risking the lives of innocents, or using innocents to achieve his goals, or even as bait, believing that the lives of few matter less than the entire world. Tenma even goes as far as viewing himself as nothing but a "tool of God", born for the sole purpose of annhilating Demons, not truly viewing himself as an individual of independent action or thought, despite having many hobbies, and his wish to retire from his duty. However, Tenma is a surprisingly social individual, kind hearted and gentle, speaking with respect towards others. He generally behaves casually around people, and would assist anyone in need. Unfortunately, his reputation as one who enslaves Demons typically makes people stay away from him, fearing the potential power he may be holding. He has many hobbies, ways to kill time in his spare time, but seems to enjoy reading the most, always carrying a book with him, and actively seeking libraries to indulge himself in books, and countless pages of information. To Demons, Tenma is merciless and ruthless, barely speaking a word to them, and simply going for the kill. He views Demons as the absolute low in existence, and would stop at nothing until his enemy is dead. However, if he encounters a Demon who managed to put up a fight, Tenma would instead try and capture and enslave said Demon with his Magic instead, using them later on their own kin. Tenma can seemingly abandon all emotions in battle, becoming what is akin to a tuned machine that simply does what it made to do, battle, kill, and occasionally, enslave Demons. However, the only signs of emotions Tenma shows in battle are his frown, and at rare moments, a smile, even if faint, that generally appears during difficult battles, where he feels on edge, and in danger, being unable to help but smile. Equipment 'Lesser Key '(地獄の七二将軍 (レッサー・キー), Ressā Kī lit. 72 Generals of Hell): The Lesser Keys are what Tenma refers to as "holy weapons". They are in actuality, long, thing blade, with small red hilts and guards, that allow Tenma to wield up to three inbetween his fingers. These blades are mass produced, and are created for the sole purpose of weakening, and evantually, killing Demons. The Lesser Key functions by disrupting the flow of a Demon's Curse Power, causing an unstable fusion between the "blessed blades" and the Demon's flesh when cut, causing severe pain to the Demon, and making it difficult to properly utilize their Curse. When stabbed, the Lesser Key's effect becomes even more deadly, effectively causing immeasurable pain to Demons, and turning the Curse Power in their body into an unstable mass of energy, that becomes sufficiently difficult to control. However, it has been shown that exceedingly powerful Demons are capable of resisting the effects of the blades, and break free of them, and recover much quicker than an average Demon. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite his advanced age, Tenma is an incredibly fearsome foe, having been trained in martial arts his whole life in order to battle Demons up close when confronted with the situation. He has mastered various forms of martial arts, but is most focused on a close range fighting style that fully utilizes his upper body strength, along with his speed, in order to quickly take down foes, closing the distance between them, and attacking them with powerful blows to their body. It can be said that Tenma heavily focuses on "destroying the body", as not a single attack he deliveres shows any signs of holding back, or a hint of restraint, attacking with full force, with the intention to break whatever it hits, and kills the rest. However, he is not reliant on this brutal fighting style, but can fight accordingly to his opponents movement and combat prowess as well, finding the most fitting and careful approach, before actually going all out. Tenma can take on many foes alone, even without the aid of his Demons subjects, and has even defeated countless Demons without any assistance, and even killing them. From his experience alone, he has improved on his own, and has become powerful enough to be on par against Demons on his own. It should be noted that Tenma doesn't simply utilize kicks and punches, but also his elbows and knees, as well as head in order to inflict damage, and is capable of dishing out massive damage with either, powerful enough to potentially kill a Human, or even a Demon when enough damage is applied. Immense Strength: As expected of his muscular frame, Tenma displays a downright inhuman, or even monstrous degree of strength. His strength is enough to shatter bones, or even bend metal with a punch. However, since he was trained in order to battle Demons, Tenma's strength is meant to be effective against the bodies of Demons, and it is. With enough strength and force behind his fists, Tenma is capable of even breaking the limbs of Demons, as well as be on par with their own strength, allowing him to combat them more easily in close quarters. Hence, when used on Humans, it is expected to be even more devastating on them, more than likely leaving them crippled, or even dead from a single strike. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Prowess Demon Subordination Magic (妖怪隷属魔法,'' Yōkai Reizoku Mahō''): Telepathy '(念話, ''Terepashī): 'Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): 'Hand of Heaven '(天手, Tenshu): '''Immense Magic Power: Trivia *Tenma's appearance is based off of Kirei Kotomine from Fate/stay night and Fate/Zero. *Tenma's pre-battle catchphrase is a reference to the popular phrase from the Big-O anime "Cast in the Name of God. Ye not Guilty", which is "spoken" by the Megadeus to judge if their pilots are worthy, while Tenma uses it to testify that his opponent is "guilty". *Asaboshi is a reference to Lucifer, the Fallen Angel, whose name also means "Morning Star". **Furthermore, his name, and methods are meant to serve as a form of irony, due to his duty as a Priest, and loyalty to "God". *The Lesser Keys are a reference to the Lesser Keys of Solomon, which has a list of 72 Demon Generals of Hell, and is a grimoire on demonology. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage